Rema
=Appearance= Rema is a pretty Stygian woman. Not enough of an exotic beauty to draw too much attention but enough for no one to question why she would be at someone’s side. Her skin is fair and, other than the occasional bruises, unmarked by anything other than an elaborate snake tattoo. Short, jet black hair usually falls in front of her face as she peers at people with amber eyes. She is always quick with a smile, though she often appears as if there was something she wasn’t saying. Her usual day-time garb in the major cities is a simple white gown and no obvious weapons. Occasionally a bag of scrolls is swung across her shoulder and a few careless smudges of ink are left on a cheek. In the night-time, or in dangerous areas, it becomes obvious that the rumors of her other profession just might be true. =Personality= Though she occasionally can appear klutzy and somewhat distracted during the day, Rema is a quietly calculating woman. She will carefully weigh her words and actions before speaking or making a move though her Stygian predisposition for ethnocentrism is never fully disguised. She takes pleasure in the same indulgences as most of her countrymen, enjoying fine food, wines and paid company though she never takes anything in excess. Often hesitant and slow to trust people, she will often hang back from social gatherings, silently observing the situation before participating. Her only obvious personal interest appears to be collecting knowledge and if one catches her with her guard down, she can breathlessly talk on and on about the tales she has collected in her travels. She rarely comes off as a killer and her day time blunderings have occasionally alleviated any suspicions of her actually being an assassin. It could surprise a few to discover the meticulous care and precision she takes in finding the perfect place and time to kill her victims. She approaches assassinations with he same focus as forging a scroll – a perfect attention to details. =History= Rema was the eldest daughter of a Stygian noble family. She had just finished her training at the Derketo temples when her parents began arranging a marriage of convenience to benefit the family’s failing finances. She never though to oppose their plans, having seen the handsome young man that came to meet her parent’s as the deal was being made. It was only at a party to announce the match that the truth hit her. She could not stop herself from blurting out a flat refusal to the partnering in front of her whole family and all the assembled guests. The handsome young man was not the fiancé as she had though, but the son of the aged nobleman she was to be wed to. That day, her mother’s rage had no bounds. Embarrassed by her daughter in front of so many people, she lost her temper and had the guards drag her out of the villa to be sold as a slave. A guest from that very party took the opportunity to quickly purchase Rema before her mother had calmed down enough to try and get her daughter back. He was a wealthy man, though far from actual nobility; a renowned architect and devote servant of Set. For years, Rema never left his side and though it was well known that he preferred young men, no one ever though to question his choice of the young girl as a constant companion. Most knew she assisted him as a scribe, though few were aware of the training in poisons and death he arranged for her. Over the years, he groom her in to his personal guard and assassin. Unfortunately, old age was the one thing he could not arrange against. Upon his death, Rema acquired her freedom from slavery and enough modest funds to start a new life. Recent travels have introduced her to the cold Northern lands of Cimmeria where she has found a new purpose and interest.